Brother, why?
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Toy Bonnie's arm quits functioning and is faced with being scrapped. Old Bonnie promises him that he won't allow such a fate to befall on his little "brother". What would the cost be to ensure Toy Bonnie's life? Old Bonnie and Toy Bonnie are considered to be brothers or have a brother like relationship in this. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, Rated T to be on the safe side


Brother, why?

A/N: Thanks to a friend of mine I have been dragged into the Five Nights at Freddy's fandom. So far FNAF 2 is my favorite of the series, but looking forward to playing 3 and 4 as well. For this one it's before withered Bonnie loses his arm, but has lost his face. Also I own nothing everyone belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Both old and new animatronics gathered around the Marionette as they started to work on Toy Bonnie. Something had caused the new animatronic bunny to short out and lose all function in his left arm. At first the engineers couldn't decide on what to do with the toy rabbit, and when they had mentioned possibly scrapping him the young animatronic started to feel fear. Since then he had been placed in an area away from the children since the humans feared he could be dangerous to the children's safety. His attention drifted back to reality as he felt a wrench against one of the servos in his arm, it seemed to hurt for some reason.

"So what's the problem?" Toy Freddy asked concerned for his friend.

The Marionette shook its head, "The servos have malfunctioned and locked up, they are beyond repairing. If we can't find replacements, or new ones Bonnie may not be able to perform again."

"Which means they'll scrap me!" Toy Bonnie held his face with his other hand, "Is there anything you can do?"

Old Freddy got up, "We'll go check the service and repair room, if there are any spare ones around we should be able to find them. Let's go Chica, Bonnie are you coming?"

The older animatronic rabbit shook their head, "I'm staying here with him."

"Alright" Old Chica responded and followed Freddy towards the service room.

Toy Bonnie looked to the older animatronic who was much like a brother to him, "Brother, I'm scared. What if they can't find anything? What if they scrap me!?"

Bonnie affectionately patted the younger animatronic on the head, "I won't let that happen to you. I'll find a way to fix you, promise."

Toy Bonnie nodded looking down his ears drooping, "Why did they do this to you? Your whole face is gone…I don't get it, why are they so mean!?"

"Humans do strange things Bonnie. They did this to try and give us a chance to entertain children once more like we used to. I am lucky enough that they took my face and nothing else as of yet." Bonnie explained to the toy animatronic.

He noticed that Freddy and Chica had returned and by their expressions they weren't able to find anything to help the toy animatronic. Toy Freddy and Chica wore the same expression as they had gone to search elsewhere with Mangle's help. Seeing the disposition of his counterpart sink even deeper he had an idea, one that just may help save the younger animatronics life. Looking to his left arm he remembered how before they had been placed in the parts room, his left arm had been fitted with new servos since his had done the same thing as his counterpart. Knowing that the toy animatronics were the future of the pizzeria, he had a decision to make. Just as he was about to speak the clock went off signaling that 6 A.M. had come again.

"Marionette, when you have a chance tonight I would like to talk to you." Bonnie started making his way for the parts room.

The Marionette nodded and swiftly returned back to their box in the prize corner. Toy Freddy and Chica were conflicted knowing they would have to part ways with their friend for the time being. Toy Chica shook her head and then quickly pulled the blue rabbit into a hug, "Don't worry we'll find a way to help you. Just stay strong Bonnie.."

"Chica we need to go" Toy Freddy urged and turned to his friend, "Don't lose hope."

Toy Bonnie nodded and powered down as the older Freddy pulled him back into the service room. Midnight seemed to come slowly for the animatronics as their whole routine had been thrown off. Toy Freddy and Chica performed like usual, but they felt like their act was missing the one thing that made it truly great, their friend and his guitar. Both kept thinking back to Bonnie, was he okay? Had they found anything to help him yet? Meanwhile in the parts room the engineers were losing hope on being able to repair the toy rabbit. The animatronics listened quietly as the engineers agreed that it'd be best to scrap Toy Bonnie and build a replacement. Once they left for the night the blue rabbit sat in the corner he was placed in and cried.

"Don't cry, something will work out" old Chica tried to comfort the upset animatronic.

Freddy looked down sadly, he wasn't ready to see one of the other's be scrapped for such a trivial reason. His attention turned to the corner in which Bonnie usually sat, but realized the older rabbit wasn't there, "Anyone know where Bonnie went?"

"He be talk'n to the Marionette" Foxy spoke.

Freddy looked rather surprised, 'Why would he do that?'

In the Prize corner the Marionette listened to the older Bonnie's request and idea, "In doing so you'll lose your left arm though. Are you okay with that?"

"I am, If we don't do something tonight they're going to scrap him tomorrow and I promised him I wouldn't let that happen." Bonnie admitted looking down.

The Marionette nodded placing a hand on the rabbit's shoulder, "He is quite lucky to have such a caring older brother. I'll get thing- Hello Toy Freddy, Toy Chica you two are moving early."

"Please tell us you found a way to help him!" Toy Chica pleaded.

The Marionette nodded, "We have, well Bonnie has actually. Toy Chica, Toy Freddy I need you two to go get me the tool set out of the service room. Make sure the others come as well."

"Leave it to us" Toy Freddy responded and made his way for the service room, "Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie come quick! The Marionette has found a way to help!"

"He has?" Toy Bonnie sat up looking like he had some hope once more.

Toy Freddy nodded, "We also need to bring the tool set. Can you stand Boni?"

"Boni?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Freddy nodded, "Chica and I decided to give you that nickname so we don't get you confused with your brother. Seeing how you and your older counterpart get along so well."

"I guess I could get used to it" Bonnie sighed and got up following Toy Freddy with the older animatronics behind him.

'Something isn't sitting right with me' Freddy thought as he followed the newer animatronics with the tool set in hand, 'What has Bonnie done this time?'

As they gathered in the prize corner Bonnie had taken notice that the Marionette seemed to be working on something, "Is it true you found a way?"

The Marionette nodded, "Yes, we did find a new set of servos. However, at a price."

Bonnie was about to ask what the Marionette had meant until he saw his old counterpart walk into the room, and his jaw dropped. As the older Bonnie walked into the room he noticed that his left arm was entirely gone, and all that remained were some wires that had ran through the arms mechanics. Before anything could be said the blue bunny fled the room and locked himself into the service room. He wasn't sure why he was so upset, and better yet on how he was actually crying.

"Why do you think he ran away?" Toy Chica asked sounding sad.

The Marionette shook his head, "Perhaps shock, but we need to get him here we're running out of time."

"Bonnie, your arm…" Freddy looked at his old friend sadly, "Why?"

Bonnie turned to his friend, "I made a promise to him. Remember before we were thrown in there? My arm had done the same thing and I was given new servos. The next day we were thrown into that room. They have barely been used, and I know very well that I may never see the stage again, but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't be able to. Let me go talk to him, I can get him to come out.

"You better hurry then" the Marionette spoke, "We don't have much time."

Bonnie nodded and walked towards the service room, "Bonnie…."

The toy animatronic shook their head still leaning against the door, "I won't take them! Why…Why would you even do that!?"

Without much effort the older animatronic had pushed the door open throwing the newer one into the wall, "Because I made a promise to ensure you didn't get scrapped. This is the only way, besides I know that my time is slowly coming to an end. You're still young and have many years of entertaining kids ahead of you. I'm well past my prime, but since you are my counterpart….that means our parts should match with no problem."

The younger animatronic shook their head, "It's not fair though! I always hoped that someday we could play on the stage together! B-But without your arm….y-you won't be able to play again will you?"

"I don't mind" the older animatronic pulled the younger one up, "Besides from now on when you play, I'll be playing with you. Just not how you would have liked."

The toy animatronic looked at their counterpart and started to cry into their lower chest, "Brother….Why have you always been so-"

Before the toy could finish their sentence the older animatronic had managed to deactivate them for the time being, "Because, it's the older brother's job to protect the younger one from any and all harm when they can."

Without much more to say the older animatronic rabbit took his counterpart back to the prize corner and the Marionette began their work. Everyone watched as the Marionette took out the old servos and started to replace them with the ones Bonnie had provided at his own expense. The older animatronics watched, hoping that a young life would be spared. After a few hours the work was done, and now they just had to wait for the younger animatronic to awaken once more. Toy Freddy and Chica took Bonnie back to the show stage, and hoped when it came time to open he'd be functional again.

"Who put this one back on stage?!" a manager barked.

As if it were a que the toy animatronics started up and went through their routine, including Bonnie with a now functioning left arm. Once they stopped one of the mechanics came flying out of the service room, "The old Bonnie model, someone took his left arm and the servos are gone too! It's so strange!"

The manager turned to the toy animatronics and focused their gaze on Bonnie, making the blue rabbit uncomfortable. Smiling to a slight degree they turned to the mechanic, "Perhaps somehow they were placed in the newer model. You know some crazy things do happen here at night. Isn't that right Jeremy?"

The night guard nodded passing by and looking at the animatronics, "Indeed they do, but with the little guy working now there is no need to scrap him right? After all I'd hate to see his older brother angry if you did."

The manager and mechanic looked at the man as if he were mad, but the guard waved it off and left. That's when it hit the toy animatronics, the guard probably had saw the whole ordeal from their monitor. He knew what really happened during the night, and had probably gathered that the older animatronics would be angry if anything did happen to their younger counterparts. After the place closed down for the night and the guard was back they stopped him before he got to his office.

"Thank you for not telling anyone" Toy Freddy started.

Jeremy nodded, "No worries, I won't tell anyone about what happened. It's good to see you functioning again though Bonnie. You should go tell your brother I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that your performance went well."

Bonnie nodded and rushed towards the service room, only to find the older animatronics standing outside of it, minus one, "Guy's what's going on?"

"Bonnie!" Chica turned around and looked down, "You shouldn't have come here."

"Wait, why?" Bonnie asked feeling uneasy.

Freddy looked like he was trying to find the right words, "Your brother, he seems to have malfunctioned and won't respond anymore. I don't like the sound of saying this especially about such a dear friend, but he's gone…"

"G-Gone? H-He was just fine last night though!" Bonnie cried.

The Marionette appeared from the service room shaking their head, "To have such a vast amount of their body removed so quickly caused shock to their system. I can try to repair him, but chances are he would lose all of his memories. However, at his request I did replace his arm with your old servos, Bonnie"

"Bo-nn-ie…" a voice called from the service room.

Bonnie rushed into the room and to his brother's side, "Don't talk! Don't say another word!"

"D-Did….i-i-i-it work?" the older rabbit asked.

Bonnie nodded, "It did, b-but now what's happening to you? Y-You knew this would happen didn't you?"

"I-It w-w-was a r-ri-risk. I-I do n-n-no-not regret it. I a-am l-losing power, b-but…a-at l-least y-you're s-safe." Old Bonnie uttered as their voice box started to malfunction.

"Rest" Bonnie smiled weakly, "Just think of all those children that you entertained through the years. Can you hear them cheering and laughing like they once did?"

"I-I c-c-can." Old Bonnie responded.

Bonnie turned to the older and new animatronics they held their heads down, sadness evident in their facial expressions. Bonnie turned his attention back to the dimming eyes of his brother, "Then go to them, brother. They're all waiting for you to perform for them once more."

"W-Wi-will y-you play….w-with m-me on s-stage..?"

Bonnie nodded, "Of course, when you play for them I'll play right alongside you. Just as now when I perform, you're right there with me. I'll be right there with you too, brother."

"S-Stay out o-of t-t-trouble l-l-little b-b-brother…I love you" Old Bonnie spoke his last words clearly, and then ceased to function.

Bonnie sat up feeling himself tear up once more, "I love you too, brother. May you continue to entertain children even beyond here."

For the rest of the night the animatronics along with the night guard mourned the loss of one of their beloved friends and family. Freddy out of his grief tore through the whole parts room trying to find something, and snapped if anyone got to close to him. Slamming the door in Chica's face everyone could tell the bear was angry, so they all gathered in the office to mourn. After an hour Freddy emerged and apologized for his behavior explaining that he didn't want to see his best friend pass as a faceless monster. As everyone entered the room they noticed that Freddy had managed to find the old Bonnie's face, and had reattached it with great care.

"F-Freddy thank you" Bonnie turned to the old mascot.

Freddy nodded, "It was nothing. What time is it?"

"Five Forty Five" Jeremy sighed, "Everyone should get back to their spots."

The animatronics nodded and returned to their spots throughout the building. Bonnie picked up the guitar that once belonged to his brother and closed his eyes thinking back to all the memories he had of his dear brother. Clutching the neck of the guitar he started to think back to one of their last conversations, he couldn't help but think that his older brother knew that he would be passing away.

'Thank you, Brother. I'll be sure to make you proud and that you live on through the music that you help me create. Though I still wish you were here and we could perform together.' Bonnie thought as he performed throughout the day with his friends. Knowing that without his brother's sacrifice he wouldn't be on the stage any longer, and probably nothing but a mere pile of scrap.

 _ **When you play, I'll be playing with you, just not how you would have liked.**_

=End=


End file.
